Tortured
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Rufus and Otis are kidnapped right after Otis makes a promise to Adi he may have to break.
1. Chapter 1

Otis and Adi had fought about his 'activities'. She knew the deeper meaning behind his killings. He was trying to get revenge on his parents in an abstract way, for all the harm they had done him.

"Otis...You will never, ever kill enough people for that. Don't you realize that? You're trying to gain power that you already have over them, you just don't see it. Please...Baby...I..."

"Okay. Okay. I won't...I won't do it anymore. Adi...Okay. I get it..."

"Please..."

A small smile graced his face and he took his hands in hers, kissing them. "I won't take anymore victims. I promise. Okay? I love you...And I want to make you happy. I promise I won't anymore, okay?"

She smiled hugely, tackling him into a hug. It meant the world to her that he would give up the violence that she despised so much.

It lasted about three months.

He and Rufus were out on a drive, testing out a car they had fixed up.

"Man, if you're not killing anymore, how are we gonna flip cars?"

"Just because I'm not doesn't mean you can't. It was getting old, anyway. Same old shit, different day..."

Rufus nodded. "Y'know, I'm actually really proud of you, man. She's changed you a lot in so many ways. You're a better person because of her."

"...Shut up."

Rufus laughed. He was driving; it was night, and Otis couldn't see well enough to drive in the nighttime. But they were enjoying the cool desert air.

"Are those headlights?"

"Yeah. Let's stop and 'help' them." Rufus smirked.

They stopped. Both were women they recognized from the news, mourning their daughter's kidnapping. Both of them had needles in their hands they plunged into their arms.

Otis and Rufus woke up in a dingy basement somewhere, both of their heads spinning. They were tied to chairs, Rufus more tied than Otis.

"Wakey wakey, pretty boys." One of the women stood in front of them, smirking.

"Where are we...?" Rufus moaned.

"Fuck if I know..." Otis glared at the women. "What do you bitches want? Neither one of us are single, if you're into kinky shit and thought you would get your kicks with us."

One of them approached him and grabbed his face, commanding his attention.

"One of you mother fuckers is going to pay for what you did to our girls. The other is going to watch."

"Hah! You think you can dish out anything worse than what I've had in my life already? Come on! Fuck me up! I dare you!" Otis volunteered himself. Through his bravado, there was a sad truth; he was used to being beaten. He knew, however, Rufus wasn't. He knew he could take it, and didn't want Rufus to have to understand what it was like to suffer through something like that. "Come on! What are you waiting for!"

"Fucker!" One of them drew back and curb stomped Otis in the crotch. He growled in pain, glaring still.

Rufus cringed. How could he look her in the face so defiantly after that?

"That all you got?" He snarled.

She punched him in the gut, and Rufus heard the air rush out of his lungs. She absolutely battered him, punching him again and again and again in the face and stomach.

She finally stopped, gasping for breath.

Otis laughed, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. "Is that it?" He turned and spat blood, still smirking.

The other woman stepped up, a long pole in her hand. She touched it to Otis's chest and he howled in pain as electric current coursed through his body.

"Otis!" Rufus cried. "Stop!"

She ignored him, shocking him multiple times. Otis convulsed with the shocks, screaming in pain.

"Still so defiant, asshole?"

Otis gasped for air, shuddering. "Keep it coming, whore..." He glared up at her, then leaning his head back against the back of the chair. "Ain't nothin'."

She took his chin in her thumb and forefinger, smirking down at him. "You think you're so tough, don't you?"

"I've survived worse than you could ever think of. Get creative, sweetheart." He spat blood in her face.

She drew back in fury, punching him in the face again.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed. These assholes will be there tomorrow. Come on." The two women left, climbing the stairs.

"Otis...A...are you okay?"

"Yeah, man...I'm alright. I've had a lot worse."

"I...I know, but..."

"I said, I'm fine." He turned to him. Rufus had to argue; he didn't look fine at all. Blood was pouring from his nose and dripping from his mouth. A cut on his eyebrow was bleeding, and his eye was red with blood.

"Alright...Alright..." Rufus sighed. God, how would they get out of here?


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus watched for days as Otis was brutalized again and again. He wondered at what point his younger brother would just turn to a mushy red slop of blood and skin on the floor.

They had untied him at some point during their time and he was now lying on the floor, receiving yet another beating at the hands of the women. Rufus sat in fury.

Otis panted on the ground, groaning in pain as he rolled over onto his back.

"Come on, pretty boy. Still want to fight?"

"Fuck...f...Fuck...you..."

She kicked him in the face.

They hadn't eaten for days, and their bodies were weak. Otis was getting the absolute pulp beaten out of him,and there wasn't much more he could take. Rufus knew it. He saw it in the lack of defiance he showed.

"Otis...? You okay...?"

He began to shake.

"H...hn...Y...yeah..."

Rufus growled. "Don't you fucking touch him again."

"What?"

"Hit me. Fuck me up. You know you want to. It wasn't just him. It was me, too."

The women froze, glaring at him.

"I fucked her. I fucked her so hard I broke her hips. I know about that little butterfly tattoo she had on her ass. I cut it off her her and saved it. She screamed. Ohh did she scream."

His head spun as they hit him again and again and again. God, Otis was strong to withstand as much as he had.

An idea occurred to him.

As they hit him more and more and more, he began to play dead, feigning that he was hurt worse than he was.

They untied him, letting him fall to the floor. He took the beating a bit more, trying to feel the kind of pain Otis was in.

He kicked their legs out from under them, making them both crash to the floor. Otis grabbed the knife they used to cut their ropes and stabbed them, collapsing from the effort of the attack.

"Otis...Otis...can you stand?" Rufus asked, blood dripping from his mouth and nose onto the floor beneath him.

"Y...yeah..." He stood feebly, stumbling into a wall and leaning on it to keep upright.

"Man...You got the shit kicked out of you."

"You don't look so hot yourself." Otis chuckled.

"Come on, man. Let's get home."

Otis nodded.

They hobbled up the stairs and into the car they were driving. The women had even gone to the trouble to steal their car, too, to avoid detection. They were smart. but not smart enough.

Rufus helped Otis into the car and began the drive home. Otis could barely keep his head up as he drove along. Guilt began to wash over him. God, Otis looked horrible. He had really taken it. He had gotten the absolute shit beaten out of him. For what? To protect Rufus? A six foot ten man who definitely didn't need protecting. But he had. He had taken it all for him, and he had just sat there, watching. Not offering to take the abuse. He didn't want to. He felt selfish. He had used Otis, he felt.

They pulled into the driveway at the house, and Rufus shook Otis.

"Hey, buddy. We're home...We're home."

Adi had been worried sick about them. She had no idea where they had gone. She figured they had gone on some boy's excursion.

"Oti-OH SHIT!" She ran up to the car and ripped the door open.

Her baby. Her baby was beaten. Blood caked in his hair and dripped down from his face, soaking his clothes.

He moved his head. "M...mama...I'm alright." He was coherent.

"Otis..."

"Hey, Adi." Rufus murmured. He was badly beaten, too.

"Rufus...Mia's in there. She's worried about you...You should go see her. I'll take care of him."

He got out of the car, bumbling into the house.

"Baby...Come on. Let's get inside." She all but picked him up out of the car, helping him stagger into the house.

Mia fawned over Rufus, sobbing and stroking his face. "Where WERE you?!"

"Mia girl...calm down...caaaaalm down...Shhhh..."

"Rufus!"

"We got kidnapped by victim families...They...They took revenge out on us...But we're okay. We're alive..."

Adi helped Otis up the stairs slowly, carefully. His legs gave out twice, but she managed to get him into the bathroom and sit him on the edge of the tub.

She ripped his boots off, discarding them into the hallway. He started to slump back, his eyes beginning to roll back into his head.

"Hey, no no. Stay with me. Come on..." She pat his face, watching him come back to her.

"Hnn...I'm so tired..."

"I know...But I gotta make sure you're alright before you go lights out on me, okay?"

He nodded, exhausted. His pupils constricted with light exposure, he could follow her finger, and for how exhausted he was, he was coherent.

"You're a mess, baby..."

He chuckled, exposing blood stained teeth with a crooked smile. "Yeah. I know."

"Let's get you cleaned up..."

"No...Tomorrow. Just let me sleep..."

"No. You are NOT sleeping in our bed a mess like this."

"Mama...please...I just want to sleep. I'll be better in the morning. I'm just so tired..."

God, she hated it when he turned up the charm like he was now, eyeing her from beneath his blonde locks, bottom lip slightly jutting out.

"Mm...I guess I can change the sheets...FINE." She helped him hobble to their bed, cringing with him as he lay back carefully. She covered him up, listening to the contented sigh as he settled into their bed.

"I'll sleep right beside you, okay? If there's anything you need. Let me know."

He nodded, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Mia fixed up Rufus to the best of her abilities, still fawning over him. He wasn't hurt nearly as badly as Otis, but some ribs were still broken, and his face was all beat to hell.

"Ohhh, my Russie baby..." She cooed.

He chuckled. "Mia...I'm okay. I promise."

"But my Russie..."

"Otis is much worse off...he took most of it. He took it for me...He didn't want me to get hurt."

"Well, I guess you'll have to thank him somehow, won't you?"

Yeah, he guessed he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Adi woke up in the morning and shook Otis awake gently. "Hey, baby...wake up. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Nnn..." He whined.

"Come on...You can go right back to sleep. But you smell awful. Come on." She tried to push him up.

"No...Leave me alone. I hurt..."

"I know you do, sweetie. But I promise you'll feel better after a shower."

"Noooo..." He threw the covers over his head, though the effect of the protest was taken away by the squeak of pain he let out at the movement.

"Otis..." She sighed. "You've got to let me take care of you."

He sighed, begrudgingly. "I know..."

"Let's go, babe." She helped him sit up, almost bursting into tears at the cringe he made.

"Oh, god..."

"I know, baby. I know...Come on." She helped him to the bathroom, leaning him on the tub and gently pulling his shirt over his head.

"Aaaaaahhh..."

"Shhh...I'm sorry..." She peeled the fabric back, grimacing at the crackling sound it made as the dried blood crusted away. Once the shirt was off, she helped him out of his pants, leaving him sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxers. He was bruised just about everywhere, and blood covered the bruises. There was very little of his alabaster skin actually showing. "Baby..."

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Not right now I don't. You look like an abstract painting someone threw red and blue at..."

"Haha. It's funny cuz I'm white. Like a canvas." He rolled his eyes.

She giggled. "I hadn't thought about it like that. That's good, though." She kissed his head. "You gonna cooperate with me?"

"Probably not, but we'll see."

"Great. Thanks babe." She got into the shower with him, holding him against her as the spray poured over them.

"Oh...this is nice."

"Yeah, you're not gonna like me in a minute."

"I can wash myself."

"Oh, but let me do it, baby...Let me take care of you."

"Mm..." He grunted, displeased.

"Are you really going to complain about a chance to have me touching you?"

"You're going to fuckin' hurt me!"

"Not intentionally...I just want to take care of my Otis..." She kissed his head, grimacing as she pulled away. Under the spray, the blood had re-liquified in his hair and had stuck to her nose.

"Mm...Okayyyy..."

"Thaaaaank you baby." She scrubbed him gently, trying to work off the dried blood around his wounds. He grunted and squirmed in pain, biting the inside of his lip desperately. He didn't want her to know how much it hurt to be touched. She was only trying to help him, and he usually adored her soft touches, but every caress brought pain to his battered skin. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her thigh, letting her know that it hurt, without complaining or explaining to what extent.

She tried to be as gentle as she could and still get the job done. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she was. She left kisses on his head for reassurance, hoping to comfort him enough that he wouldn't protest.

"It's okay...I'm almost done."

"Hnn...Hurry up..."

"I know...I know...I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"Here...I'm done. This part you'll enjoy." She began to massage his scalp with shampoo. He leaned his head back into hear touches, groaning.

"Yeah...I like this part..."

"Why don't you let me more often, then?"

"Because I can do it myself."

"Hmm...But you like it when I do it."

"Yeah...But I don't want to ask you all the time."

"You're silly..." She kissed his cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

She propped him on the edge of the tub and took care of his injuries.

She stitched his split eyebrow, a look of concentration knitting her own together. He chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"You. You always have the same face when you're working on something."

"So do you."

He looked up at her. That beautiful face. His perfect angel. His chest panged when he looked at her; he loved her so much it hurt. She drove him crazy- in the best way possible. He loved her more than anything. But he had let her down. He had killed those people. He had broken his promise to her.

"Mmm...Look what they did to my baby..."

Otis sighed..."Adi...I..."

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby..." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, smiling and nuzzling their noses together.

His confession could wait.

She kissed the bruises on his chest and he tousled his fingers in her hair, sighing in appreciation.

"They really did a number on you..."

"Yeah...My whole body hurts..."

"You need to just take it easy for a while. Just go back to bed, okay?"

"Yeah..."

"How's Rufus?"

"Not as bad. I took the most of it..."

"Why?"

"I wanted them to...I'm used to this kind of injury. Rufus isn't. I know what this feels like. I don't want him to have to."

"Awww...baby..."

He shrugged, immediately cringing at the movement.

"Ooh, sweetie..." She stroked his face. "They really busted you up."

"I know...You gonna kiss it and make it better?"

"Here, I'll kiss these." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "That should spread through your whole body."

"Yeah? Thanks, Doc." He chuckled, eye twitching at the agony rolling through his body after jolting his ribs. He knew they were broken. He knew that feeling.

"No problem, handsome."

It wasn't long until she heard him snoring. He always snored when he was hurt; especially if he had been punched hard enough in the face to make his nose bleed.

Rufus knocked gently on their door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." She murmured back.

"H...How's he doing?"

"He's okay. Sleeping right now..." She kissed his hand that she was holding, stroking circles in it with her thumb.

"He...He took so much for me...I...I feel like a fucking ass...I...I didn't even...I only stepped in when I knew he couldn't take it anymore..."

"Rufus..."

"He took that beating for me..."

"He didn't want you to know what it felt like to be abused. He knows...He didn't want you to have to understand what that feels like."

Rufus sighed. "I...I just...I feel so, so bad..."

"You shouldn't. You know once he has something in his mind, he's going to do it no matter what. Even if you had volunteered yourself, he would have stopped you until he couldn't anymore. You know that as well as I do."

"Mm...Yeah, I guess..." He glanced at Otis. "He gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just really banged up and sore right now."

"Yeah...I know the feeling." He snorted, breaking a clot loose in his nose and bleeding all over their bedroom floor. "Oh, shit..." He tried to quietly rush out, desperately trying not to wake Otis.

She sighed, shaking her head. Those boys.


	4. Chapter 4

It ate at Rufus that Otis had taken the brunt of the abuse for him. He was the larger man; he was stronger, healthier. But he had demanded he take the beatings for him. His mind whirled. Why? He knew Otis loved him as a brother, but he hadn't known he would take a bullet for him like that.

Rufus wandered to Adi and Otis's room again, tiptoeing in case he was sleeping off the pain. He slowly cracked the door, peeking in.

Otis was sitting awake, talking to Adi. God, he looked like he had been through the ringer. Two black eyes, bruised face and stitched brow. But he was still smiling as he spoke to his wife.

"Hey..."

"Hey, man. How're you doin'?"

"I'm alright...Not in anywhere near as bad shape as you."

"Yeah, well, you should see the other guy." Otis smirked.

Rufus chuckled, pulling a chair to Otis's bed side.

"What's up?" Otis asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Why...?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Oh, christ, Rufus."

"Otis, you didn't have to do that. Why did you? Why the HELL would you put yourself through that for me?"

"Hell, RJ you act like I donated a kidney or something."

"Otis!"

Otis flinched back, grimacing as the sudden movement jolted his ribs and pain flew through his torso. "Aaah...Fuck..."

"S...Sorry. I'm sorry!"

"You okay, baby?" Adi asked, stroking his shoulder.

"Hnn...Yeah, I'm fine..." He re-focused on Rufus. "Rufus, just drop it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Otis, you...You didn't have to do that. Why? Why did you take that for me? You...Haven't you had enough of that?"

Otis sighed. "RJ..."

"Tell me, man. I'm gonna keep bugging until you do."

"I didn't want you to have to know what that felt like, Okay?" He grumbled. "Look, RJ...You...You always had a family that loved you. You didn't have to endure the pain of being abused and hit. I...I didn't want you to know what that felt like. I'm used to that pain. I'm used to this. None of this is new to me. I didn't want you to know what it felt like. You don't need to know what that feels like..."

"Otis..."

"Listen, I said don't mention it. Alright?"

"Yeah...Yeah, man, I getcha."

"It's not that I thought you couldn't handle it. I know you can. But I didn't want you to have to know. Got me?"

Rufus nodded and sighed. "Yeah..."

"Your family became my family. They took me in. Gave me a place to live and people that love me, food in my stomach and clothes on my back. I don't have to fight for food or worry about where I'm going to sleep. And that's all because of them. And you were a part of that. So...that's...that's the least I can do is take a little bit more of somethin' I'm used to."

"Alright, man...Thanks..."

Otis nodded, laying his head back against his pillows.

"How're you feelin'?"

"I'm alright. Gettin' too old for this shit."

Rufus chuckled. "That cow prod fucking hurt!"

"Oh, Jesus. Yeah, it did...Oh my god..."

"She got me right on the nipples with that thing!"

Otis laughed, cringing at the pain that wracked his body. "Aaaahhhh...Fuuuuckkk..."

"Ooh, baby..." Adi cooed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Otis waved her off.

"Baby...Are you? Do you want something for the pain?"

"No, no...I'm fine."

I'm gonna leave you rest, alright?" Rufus stood, smiling. Mia will be wondering where I am.

"Oh god...She gonna lick your wounds, too?"

"Hey! I'm a doctor and she's a nurse! What do you expect?"

"Mm..." Otis grumbled, settling again.

Rufus left, crawling back into bed where Mia was still slumbering. She was working later into the day, and could sleep in. She curled up to his gigantic form as soon as he laid down, snuggling up to his warmth.

"Mmmm...Russie."

"Hey, babygirl." He stroked her back, kissing her head.

Otis lay in his bed, contemplating how he could tell Adi what he had done. He didn't want to admit that he had killed those two women. He had had to do it to survive, but he had made her a promise. He had promised that he wouldn't kill anymore. He never went back on his promises, but he had. He had negated her trust in him. Would she be disappointed in him? Would she hate him?

"A...ahh...Hey, mama..."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Uhm...I...I...I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, baby...Spit it out."

"I...Th...that promise I made..."

She cocked her head. "Prom-oooh. That you were done hunting people..."

"Y...yeah..." He cleared his throat. "About that..." He looked at her warily.

She knew what he was going to say. She didn't question how he had escaped, she was just thankful that he had made his way back to her, relatively in one piece.

"I...I had to kill those women to get away...I...I had to, mama, I...I...Please don't hate me. Please don't be mad at me...Please, baby...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry...Please...I know I promised...But...But I didn't...I couldn't get out..."

"Otis, Otis...Shhhhh..." She took his face in her hands. "Baby...I'm not mad. I'm not mad. Shhh..." She kissed his head. "I know you had to, to make it back home to me. I know. I wanted my Otis back home. I LOVE my Otis more than anything in this whole world. I would rather have you back in my arms than have those women alive. I know you had to...But...If you hadn't killed in the first place, they wouldn't have wanted revenge."

"Mama...I...I know...I'm sorry, baby...I'm so so sorry...I know..."

"Otis, calm down. Calm down." She kissed him gently. "I'm not mad. I don't hate you. Yous top that. I know you had to to survive. I need you...I need you back here with me. I'm glad you're home safe. Just...remember your promise now, okay? Promise me you'll keep it up?"

He nodded. "Y...yeah..."

"Baby, calm down..." She chuckled, kissing his head. "I love you."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Otis, I was so worried about you..." Adi murmured.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was much better than he had been when he arrived back home. He was sitting up, working on this or that, nothing too strenuous until Adi told him he could do otherwise.

"I...I thought...I thought someone took you and killed you...Or...Or you got into a car accident and no one could find you..."

"Aw, mama. I'm alright." He took her hands in his. "I'm alright."

"I don't know what I'd do without you...I don't want to know what life is like without you again..."

He lovingly stroked her hair behind her ear, letting his hand catch on her jaw and tip her chin up. "You'll never have to, darlin'."

She groaned slightly in the back of her throat. She loved it when he called her darlin', and he knew it. He usually only saved it to get himself out of trouble, but he knew she was upset and had been worried. He could use his get out of jail free card this one time.

"Otis...Th...Think you're well enough...?"

He smirked. "Always for you, mama."

She kissed him, claiming his lips as her own as she pushed his flannel shirt off of his shoulders, slipping the soft fabric down his arms and discarding it in a corner. He pulled his tank top over his head, tossing it with his shirt and pulling her against his body, stripping her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra.

"Mmm...I just want to love on you..." She fisted his hair, jerking his head to the side and nipping at the pale flesh of his neck. He gasped, clenching his fist in the small of her back.

She lowered him to the bed, climbing on top of him.

His body was still painted with bruises, angry purple and red on the alabaster skin she had claimed as her own so many times.

She started by kissing his hips; they weren't bruised and hadn't been. It would give him a chance to adjust to her touches. She caressed his chest, letting her hands run over his skin, gently, lovingly. He flinched under her, then relaxed. He was still sore, but he wanted to be touched; wanted to be loved.

She kissed up his stomach and over to his rib cage. He stiffened and fisted her hair, gasping and exhaling into what turned into a low moan.

God, it hurt, but got did it feel good, too...

"A...Adi..." He whimpered.

Her kisses were so gentle and so sweet, but there was a dull ache behind them every time she touched her lips to his all too sensitive skin. God, he wanted her love, though. It felt so fucking good, and goosebumps rose on his flesh.

She continued to kiss the bruises painting his torso. He whimpered as she kissed the bruises, god she loved those sounds he made. She was the only one who could get him to be submissive like this. Totally at her will. And he fucking LOVED it.

"Hnnn...S...Stop..." He whined.

"What?" She looked up at him. "A...Are you okay?"

"Nn...I...I didn't mean that...Don't stop..."

"Baby...?"

"It hurts...but it feels good..."

She kissed out to the middle of his sternum, staring up at him, smirking slightly.

"Ohhh, fuck..."

She kissed his chest, listening to the hiss of pain and pleasure as she pressed her lips against the scratches that rested there, angry red against the milky white background.

When she kissed his neck, she felt his hands wander her back as he moaned and tilted his head to give her better access. Those sounds. God those sounds.

She worshipped his body like that for what seemed like forever to the both of them until they finally made love, collapsing next to each other on their bed.

They turned to kiss each other, Adi wrapped in Otis's arms when they heard Mia and Rufus.

"O...OH GOD...RUFUS! YEAH! YEAH! RIGHT THERE! OH MY GODDDD!"

She and Otis looked at each other laughing as their noses and foreheads touched.

"Mmmm...I love you..." She murmured.

"I love you too, darlin'." Strong, slender artist's fingers pushed her hair over her shoulder and rested on her face. "I would have done anything to get back here to you..."

She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "Babe..." She peeked up at him, big blue eyes wide against him. He chuckled and kissed her head.

They eventually dozed off in each other's arms, snuggled into each other for warmth.

Rufus wandered in their room again, intending to ask if he was well enough to work on a car.

He found them like that, entwined in each other. Both were still naked, but Otis's ragged orange blanket covered them at the waist. If Rufus wasn't mistaken, they looked like a painting lying there together. Brown and white locks mixed on the pillow as her head burrowed into his chest. Their arms snaked around each other, and under the blanket, Rufus could see his leg draped over her thin form.

Rufus saw Otis fidget and a chill ran up his spine. God, Otis would kill him if he caught him standing there. But he simply tightened his grip on Adi, pulling her closer to him. She whimpered happily in her sleep and nuzzled his chest before settling again.

It warmed Rufus's heart to see that his brother finally had this much happiness after he had had so much pain in his life. Seeing them together made him extremely jealous until he had had Mia. Now he hoped that they would stay together. He loved that goofy girl more than anything, just like Otis did Adi.

Rufus knew Otis would be cold. He was always cold. He found a large throw blanket and draped it over them as gently as he could, trying not to wake them up. Neither stirred, and he left to go back to his room, waiting for Mia to get off of work.


End file.
